Power of a God
by CumsterX
Summary: 22 Minutes left of the tournament. Threats become stronger, bonds of allies become stronger, people become weaker. Goku x harem
1. Chapter 1

**TOURNAMENT OF POWER 23 MINUTES LEFT**

The tournament of power was already half over. Universe 9 was already destroyed and Vegeta and Toppo were battling at it.

While Goku was restoring, he was encountered by Caulifla and Kale. Caulifla wanted to challenge Goku and teach her how to go beyond **Super Saiyan 2**.

"Thanks for saving us from Jiren earlier. As thanks, I will challenge you and beat you, so you can rest up in the spectator seat," Caulifla said.

"Heh, maybe – fine, fight me with everything you got. Go SSJ and come at me!" Goku replied.

Caulifla powered up to SSJ, "You ain't going **Super Saiyan**?"

Goku was still recovering from the Ultra Instinct fatigue, he was still tired spite Frieza giving him energy, "Nah, I'll go along."

"Cocky bastard. You're mistake when I beat you!" Caulifla rushed towards Goku landing multiple hits on him. Her kick blasted Goku through 5 gigantic rocks. As soon as Goku got up, he saw Caulifla right in front of him. He blocked her attack causing a massive KI wave busting all the rocks. He kicked her back and flew towards her, landing numerous hits.

"Nice hit Caulifla, I thought you had me there!"

"I'm not done yet! **CRUSH CANNON**!"

The blast hit Goku causing smoke to arise. The blast pushed Goku back far. Caulifla didn't stop her attack there, she flew towards Goku only to meet him surrounded by KI

" _As I suspected, she's a brawler, she's not a martial artist. She fights with her fist but never thinks of her next move",_ Goku thought.

As she went in for a punch, she received a kick that pushed her back. They kept going at it, but soon Caulifla caught on and fixed her mistake. She closed all her blind spots which made Goku have a difficult time fighting. Caulifla sent out another SSJ Ki wave and kept punching Goku.

While Goku was getting punched, he was getting his spirit back. He grabbed her hand and launched her back. With the time, he transformed into SSJ and flew towards Caulifla, damaging her bad. He wanted to increase his strength and challenge himself.

"Kale! Fight with Caulifla against me!" Goku shouted

"A-aaah, ok, Goku." Kale said, " _I am finally going to fight alongside sis!"_

"Yeah, Kale, come help me beat his ass!" Caulifla encouraged, "Super Saiyan up!"

Kale did as told and turned into SSJ but with green hair. They started fighting Goku together which made Goku stronger and do as he wanted.

 **TIMESKIP**

Caulifla through the fight unlocked SSJ2, and started fighting Goku. Pushing him back, she encouraged Kale to power up.

 **CRUSH CANNON!** The beam shot Goku, smoke was everywhere, and they couldn't see Goku.

 **AT THE SPECTATOR FIELD**

"Where's Goku, I can't sense him at all…" Krillin exclaimed.

"HE BETTER BE THERE OR ELSE I WILL DESTROY EARTH MYSELF!" yelled Beerus, "GOKU, YOU BETTER WIN!"

"HAHA, KEEP IT UP CAULIFLA!" yelled Chama.

 **BACK AT THE FIGHTING GROUND**

"AHHGHGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

There, the pressure Goku needed to use SSJ3.

"This is what SSJ3 is, now that you saw it, you will imitate the same."

"AMAZING! This power, it's so strong! Let's do this together Kale!" screamed Caulifla

Kale accepted, she started yelling to power up but as she did she went to **Super Saiyan Berserk,** it happened once again. She couldn't control her power which lead her to be berserk. There was something strange though. When she went berserk, she acquired Potara rings. The Potara rings are to fuse two beings to conjoin together to achieve power. Kale had little control of her body and had a breakdown. Goku went **SSJB** and stopped her. He explained to them what the ring does. Caulifla was tired of waiting, she grabbed the ring and put it on her right ear. The earrings shined and Kafara was born. They were strong. Stronger than Goku imagined.

" _I don't think SSJ3 is enough to stop them, but I think SSG is good enough."_

He transformed into his godlike form. Flames erupted around him. He changed, his hair was red, his face was younger, he lost all fatigue feeling. They were fighting. Goku was still holding back, but he was able to match their power.

" _They, together, are enough to match this form of mine. I'm going to have to end this quickly before I lose my energy. I need to store it to mediate to further my Ultra Instinct,"_ Goku thought.

With the last punch in Kafara's gut, a light shined, and two bodies came through. Their clothes gone and all was remaining was Caulifla and Kale… Shirtless. Kale had a bra on, so she didn't feel that embarrassed. Caulifla breasts were exposed to Goku, she looked at his face wondering why he was blushing. She looked down and saw she was half naked. Her nipples in front of Goku. Her face turned red, and turned her body away from him.

"Sorry, here wear this." Goku handed her his Tshirt since half his gi was ripped. Caulifla took his shirt and wore it.

" _I can smell his sweat, god it's so… Wait am I getting attracted to this bafoon!"_ thought Caulifla.

"Ttt-Thank you." She said as her face continued to get red.

"I don't want to beat you up so I'm going to push you guys off the field. Have time to rest, I'm sorry for doing this, I will use the super dragon balls to resurrect you guys," Goku said as he lifted Kale and Caulifla up and throwing them down the field.

They teleported up to the spectator zone.

"Nice try girls," Vados congratulated them, she smelt Goku's sweat from his shirt Caulifla wore. Vados blushed pointing her nose away from the shirt.

Grand priest started to speak, "Caulifla and Kale are out, Universe 6 has only 4 members left!"

"NONONONO, WE'RE GOING TO GET ERASED!" Champa yelled.

 **TIMESKIP**

Goku went to a quiet, secluded place to begin his Ultra Instinct training.

 **With only 22 taks left, what will happen now? Will Goku re-achieve Ultra Instinct and surprise the gods? Will Jiren finish up his mediation? FIND OUT NEXT ON "Power of a God"**


	2. Chapter 2

"You're not going to beat me. I will defend Jiren while he meditates," spoke Toppo.

"Shut up second best!" yelled Vegeta.

"Aren't you second best as well?"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Vegeta as he blasted a ki blast towards Toppo. Toppo deflected the attack as it was nothing. They rushed towards each other creating a huge Ki wave. Vegeta instantly powered up to **Super Saiyan** and started landing hits on Toppo. He kept getting pushed back until Vegeta kicked him into a rock. With the speed he was going, Vegeta was sure he wasn't going to get up that well.

"Heh, to think, a second best, could push me back. I guess it's time for me to beat you," Spoke Toppo as he got up and powered up.

"YOU BAFOON, YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME! HAHA, I'M PRINCE VEGETA!" he yelled as he transformed into **SSB.** As they were fighting, Jiren heard Belmod talk to him.

"Jiren, Son Goku is unlocking Ultra Instinct. Wrap up your meditation before Goku goes beyond Ultra," Belmod told Jiren.

"Hn" Jiren replied.

Jiren didn't obey Belmod. He kept meditating until he felt a power increase from nearby. It was Vegeta powering up beyond SSB. Vegeta was unlocking 2nd level SSB. The power made Jiren hesitate a little, but then went back to meditating surrounding his body in red Ki.

Toppo managed to land couple of hits on Vegeta but it didn't affect him. Vegeta used his speed to go right in front Toppo's face making Toppo feel nervous. He tried to back up, but it resulted in him being punched in the face. Vegeta then followed up by firing a **Gallick Beam** at Toppo. Toppo couldn't get up.

As Vegeta flew towards Toppo, Dyspo tried to kick Vegeta but ended up getting sent to rocks close to the edge of the field.

"You're done. I am the victor, you have nothing on me. After I finsh you guys I'm going to defeat Jiren." Vegeta said as he punched Toppo in the gut. Toppo felt the punch and became unconscious. Vegeta flew towards Dyspo and blasted a **Lucora Gun.** Dyspo heard the movement and instantly was behind Vegeta. As he went in for the punch, he got knocked out by Vegeta who teleported behind him.

" _Jiren, you're next. I'm going to prove that I am better than Kakarot."_ Thought Vegeta as he picked Dyspo and Toppo up and threw them into the void.

"GOOD JOB VEGETA! KEEP IT GOING!" yelled Beerus.

"Please calm down, Lord Beerus. We don't want to make Lord Zeno mad," whispered Whis

 **In Goku's Mind**

" _You will be victor, I will be the one who assures the victory!" Inner Goku spoke._

" _Wha – Who are you...?" Goku replied._

" _I'm the one who is going to help you. I will teach you the way to unlock Ultra Instinct. Let's first start with mind communication. Jiren and Belmod are currently having a conversation on their own in Jirens mindscape. I am going to teach that to you so you can communicate with people. Not only does it let you communicate, it'll heighten your senses. This will be the first stage of your instincts."_

" _Now, you must follow this saying, '_ _ **Do but don't think, Instincts are my emotion.**_ _' Now I want you to repeat this as you do 1 trillion pushups." Continued Inner Goku_ _ **.**_

" _OK! One, two, three, four…", "Nine hundred ninety-nine billion, nine hundred ninety-nine million, nine hundred, ninety-nine thousand and ninety-nine hundred, one trillion! Hey, inner me! Where ya at?" Goku shouted mentally._

" _Good. I can sense that you're almost at it. Now with everything you got RELEASE YOUR KI AND COME AT ME!" Inner Goku said._

" _Alright but before we start what do I call you? Inner? Me?" Goku asked._

" _I guess Inner Goku…"_

" _Ok!"_

 _ **HAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

 _Goku's ki was rising intensely. While he was doing his pushups, Inner Goku kept hitting Goku. He told him to withstand the beating or use his training and push him away with his mental force. He did eventually, and it raised his power levels. Goku was now getting the hang of his instinct. He can now mentally block an attack while reading and predicting the next attack of his opponent._

They kept going at each other. Goku finally released his SSB wave. Not only did the SSB appear in his mind, but out in the real world his hair was blue and the pulsating ki wave kept blasting, pushing and destroying anything near Goku. The ki wave on the outside pushed couple of fighters into the void.

" _Good. Goku, now that you're SSB and mastered the mental force of instinct. I want you to add it together. Using the massive, pulsating ki of SSB and the instinctual force, you should be able to make the ki go in your body and make a thin cast around your body. (explained later after the chapter, where_ _ **A/N**_ _is)" Inner Goku explained, "When you first used Ultra, you could see everything, but not only that, you could see blue stuff around your eyes, correct?" (at_ _ **A/N**_ _)_

" _Yeah, I just did it. I didn't think at all," Goku said._

" _That was the outer shell. It was created when you made the spirit bomb and it casted around your body. Now, I need you to recreate that scene. USING your SSB ki," Inner Goku explained._

 _ **HEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

Out in the world of void, everything was shaking. The gods were startled by this, angles as well.

" _I-iii-is that Goku. He's getting stronger and stronger. I will get him to teach me,"_ Caulifla determined.

" _Is Goku finally unlocking Ultra?"_ thought Whis and Vados.

"GOKU, WIN OR I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Beerus yelled.

"Beerus-sama, I believe that Goku has surpassed you and possibly me. That means he is going to stronger, I'd advise you not to yell. He could possibly be on par with Grand Priest-sama," Whis explained.

"Wha…"

" _Kakarot is getting stronger?!" Vegeta thought._ He saw some fly to Goku but as he saw a punch not being landed, he got surprised.

 **In Goku's Mind**

 _ **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – HAA**_

" _I feel this AMAZING POWER pulsing through me. It almosts feels like the first time I achieved_ _ **Super Saiyan God.**_ _Wow amazing… Wait, you said this is stage one, right? THERES MORE STAGES, AWESOME!" Goku said._

" _Yes, this first stage is equivalent to the Ultra you received from the_ _ **Spirit Bomb.**_ _This stage is not the same as Jiren, I assure you. His limit is what I would call… Ultra 2. You, however, can achieve higher. Like Super Saiyan, you can theortically achieve Ultra 1-5, possibly Ultra Instinct God, Ultra Instinct beyond God, it may be just a theory but it could be possible," Inner Goku continued, "Now that you unlocked Ultra, try to maintain Ultra baseform, try to make it last as long as your Super Saiyan baseform."_

 **Author's note**

 **That's chapter 2, I'll try to make chapters longer but it'll take more time. Would you guys rather have chapters frequently with decent amount of words or long chapters around 10K that will take about 3-5 days depending on when I'm available. My goal for this story is about 100K words. If you guys have any suggestions on what I should do / include in my story feel free.**

 **Goku Ultra cast -** /wp-content/uploads/cmdm/254595/1507918444_

 **Goku Ultra vision -** /wa0lYN-Pzi0?t=40 **(0:40)**

 **Please Review if you want to give suggestions and follow if you want to read the story as it process to 100K.**


End file.
